


Scarlet

by atus



Series: 田園鋼鐵組+戰術機械宅 [9]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: Scott與Kirk初遇的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 戰術機械宅衍生CP

  
  
「你有沒有想過自從我遇見你，都已經十年了？我正在逃跑、所有人都在追趕我，然後，你找到了我。在碼頭那裡，午夜時分，嘴裡還有隻死老鼠。你為什麼會收留我，我實在無法理解。」他聽到那絲綢般嗓音的主人顫聲問道。  
  
  
◆　　　　◇　　　　◆  
  
  
那是個艱難的夜晚，X戰警任務中止，外勤小隊裡每個人幾乎都受了傷，他獨自駕著黑鳥迫降在碼頭，他看著Azazel甩著紅尾巴將傷員帶回X學院，而渾身染滿鮮血的金剛狼幾乎是被憤怒的超人拎著飛離現場。  
  
Scott嘗試著維修黑鳥，想讓她至少能飛回學院，否則滿身割傷和瘀青再搭配Hank的碎碎念，就算他成為小隊長已經許多年了也還是吃不消。然而在黑鳥機翼旁的一陣窸窣聲吸引了他的注意，他尋著聲音過去，卻看到一個瘦削的人影蹲在破損牆體下的垃圾桶邊，肩膀緊繃，眼眶下透著青黑，異色的眼睛緊盯著他、眼神卻充滿緊張，嘴裡還咬著隻死老鼠。  
  
那近乎骨瘦嶙峋的身影似乎被他的突然出現嚇住，嘴邊叼著死老鼠動也不動，聽到更遠處傳來的憤怒人聲時，明顯地更加驚惶失措，在眼前人影準備逃跑之前，Scott稍微往前欺近了些，那人影——是個男人——緊張地張嘴發出威嚇的嘶聲，死老鼠從他嘴邊落下，他的唇間染滿鮮血。  
  
從遠處追趕而至的人群在Scott身後聚集，他能看到眼前的男人眼中飽含著恐慌，他聽到後方人們說著吸血鬼、他傷了他們的人、要殺了傳說中的怪物，然後，他聽到了槍響。  
  
在他能意識到之前他已經往瘦削人影的方向撲去、抓著男人往側邊翻滾，他聞到了血液與內臟的腥味、男人在他懷裡劇烈顫抖，而他感受到脖頸間的麻癢感與胸前逐漸用力的推搡動作，那四顆尖牙幾乎就要戳進他的血肉，但他僅能感覺到男人喉間抗拒般的低吟。  
  
「不，你離我遠一點......」男人的嗓音宛若綢緞，掙扎著想離開他的懷抱，「滾開！」最後憤怒的嘶聲帶著哭腔，而尖牙始終沒有刺進他的頸間。  
  
男人顫抖的氣音彷彿直擊他的心口，讓他瞬間下了決定，他將男人打橫抱起並直起身，男人在驚慌之間伸出雙手緊緊環住他的頸項，而在他手裡的重量比一個正常成年男子的重量還輕上許多，簡直太輕了，他幾乎都能單手抱起這位瘦削的吸血——人類或是變種人——了，Scott想。  
  
望向手裡握著各式熱武器的人類獵手，Scott毫不猶豫地開啟護目鏡最低的攻擊檔次擊落他們手中的所有槍械，「根據人類與變種人和平協議條約第十四條第二款第一目——若發現疑似變種人之生物體，人類必須通報變種人機構，不得任意拘捕、傷害或是殺戮該生物體。」他冷聲說道。  
  
人群憤怒的高喊著吸血鬼必須被殺死，而他懷中男人的顫抖更甚。  
  
「他是變種人。」Scott的眼睛幾乎就要憤怒的發出紅光，「你們很幸運，我是X戰警的隊長，Scott Summers，基於X教授與人類和平相處的理念我不會起訴你們。」Scott讓手臂箍緊懷中不斷震顫的男人，「他是我的。」無視自己脫口而出的、省略名詞的詭異所有格語句讓被他緊緊壓在懷裡的男人瞬間僵硬了一瞬，「現在離開。」  
  
在人類獵手忿忿不平的離去之後，他懷抱著仍然止不住渾身震顫的男人回到黑鳥駕駛艙，在將發現男人伸出的尖牙已經刺破了自己的雙唇，粉色的舌尖舔舐著傷口邊緣滲出的血液，Scott鬼使神差地伸出他在之前任務中劃破的手臂，在傷口上用手指用力刮了一下，殷紅的血液緩緩地從原本已止血的傷口流出，「我是Scott Summers，X戰警的隊長，你可以喝。」Scott將手臂探到躲在副駕駛座椅上的男人嘴邊。  
  
他看到男人微微的咽了咽口水，喉結震動，唇邊的小尖牙似乎伸得更長了，但男人卻只是無力地揮開他的手臂，「我不喝人類的血。」聲音顯然刻意壓得粗礪，但Scott就算透過紅石英護目鏡也能看見男人蒼白的臉色染了些微紅，他一邊輕笑一邊收回手，「好吧，那至少讓我們找些像樣點的食物，我確定死老鼠一定不太好吃。」  
  
Scott的人生在能力覺醒之後已經讓他見識到足夠多，而遇見這吸血男人讓他生命的道路往更不可思議的方向邁進。他看著他製造人造血漿、他陪著他成為蝙蝠俠、他餵養他、他們更多人在一起組建了正義聯盟、他們拯救世界，他在他那總是一片猩紅色的世界之間看見那道黑與白，他能在那雙閃耀著血色光芒的眼睛之中看到那抹漂亮的湛藍。  
  
  
◆　　　　◇　　　　◆  
  
  
「你有沒有想過自從我遇見你，都已經十年了？我正在逃跑、所有人都在追趕我，然後，你找到了我。在碼頭那裡，午夜時分，嘴裡還有隻死老鼠。你為什麼會收留我，我實在無法理解。」他聽到埋在他脖頸間那絲綢般嗓音的主人顫聲問道。  
  
愉悅的將脖頸更多地往帶著尖牙的瘦削男人嘴間送去，滿意的聽到男人唇邊溢出飽足的呻吟，「你看起來有點餓罷了。」享受著失血所帶來的暈眩感，Scott環抱住眼前比他更加瘦小、但事實上比任何人都更加堅毅的Kirk，撫著他細軟的髮絲笑著說。

  
  
  
-FIN-  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 與另一篇田園鋼鐵衍生的Calling You為姊妹文。（http://archiveofourown.org/works/10399497）


End file.
